The adventures of a young Boshane Royal couple
by stardiva
Summary: This is part of my Ianto and the prince series... Where stray stories of our royal couple will live.. PCJANTO this is for you.. Takes place just after Ianto and the prince and before the royal wedding arc.. Surprise new chapter...
1. Chapter 1

19 year old Prince Jack Harkness strode through the Boshane mall. He was clad in a tight white t shirt, a black leather vest and a pair of tight assed jeans and a pair of sunglasses In other words the young prince looked gorgeous and he knew it . He made his way to the mall's food court.

Jack went to one of the vendors and got two coffee milkshakes and went to get a table. He was meeting his boyfriend Ianto Jones.

As he walked along Jack passed a table at which three younger teenage girls sat . As the prince passed them ,the girls stopped talking and watch as he did. Jack flashed them his famous thousand watt smile as he sat down.

This caused the young girls to sigh and giggle. Jack heard a squeal from one of them " oooooooh girls ... Do you know who that is? That's Prince Jackson Harkness ... oh he is sooo cute in real life ... I've only ever seen pictures of him... Wonder if he's single... " Quickly , the three got their mobiles out and snapped a picture of the young prince. He heard one of them say "oh this is sooo going on my space book page. "

The young prince chuckled to him self as he covertly flashed them the school ring that Ianto had given him.

He and Ianto had become a official couple last year after they had made love for the first time in jack's bed at Torchwood manor .But the friendship had started at the tender age of five . When Ianto had saved Jack from being kissed by a girl. At only five years of age Ianto had won the young prince's heart when he shared a peanut butter sandwich with him. They became best friends.

They also had given each other a pledge. They had seal the pledge with a kiss. Ianto had given the prince his class ring and Ianto now wore Jack's royal signet ring. Each wore the rings on their left hand on their wedding ring finger.

As he sat there ,Jack heard the girls groan in disappointment as one of the girls muttered "See told you he was taken. He has two milkshakes for Christ sake. In fact I read some where that he is gay. And is also dating a local boy. ". "Got that right." The prince thought to himself happily. Her friend shrugged as Jack heard her speak."Who cares,he's still gorgeous ." The other two nodded in agreement.

The girls got up and soon left. Jack chuckled to himself and flashed them one last thousand watt smile as they passed his table. Jack looked around the food court and soon saw the person he wanted to see."Ianto..."

Ianto Jones walked up to the table where Jack sat. He was greeted by Jack with a soft lover's kiss."Hello Sire " Ianto smiled as he sat down across from his boyfriend. Jack smiled as he handed Ianto the coffee milkshake . "Here ya go Yani." Ianto thanked him and took a sip.

" Sorry i'm late... Appointment ran later then I expected ." Jack smiled warmly. " No worries Yani, you're just in time .." Ianto looked at him puzzled as he looked at him "Just in time for what Jack.."

Jack leaned forward and grinned " Just in time for me to do this.." With that Jack gave his beau,a soft lover's kiss to which the young welsh man responded. Jack then took hold of his boyfriend's hand.

They sat in comfortable silence and gazed at each other contently. Ianto spoke "Jack, we have to talk about something ..." Jack looked at him puzzled "Yani? What's wrong? Are you ok? Talk to me."Jack looked at Ianto worriedly "Please Yani talk to me. Are you breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong ?"

Ianto took hold of his prince's hand and held it. " Jack it's ok , there is nothing wrong and no, I will never ever want to break up with my Torchwood prince. I vow on the royal signet ring he gave me. Also I vow on the kiss I am about to give you. "

Ianto then took Jack's face in his hands and gave his boyfriend a sweet lover's kiss.. Ianto then spoke "Jack can we go to Torchwood Manor? I'd really like to talk to you in private. "

They, then got up from their table and walked hand and hand out of the mall. When they got to Torchwood manor, the couple made their way up to Jack's suite of rooms.

They soon were laying comfortably in Jack's bed. They were clad only in their underwear . Ianto sighed as he snuggled in close in Jack's arms. As he ran his fingers over Ianto' s arms he spoke softly .

" So is my Yani gonna tell his prince what is on his mind? " Ianto looked at his prince and gave him a kiss. "Jack do you remember when I was ill last year?" Jack nodded "When you passed out?"Ianto nodded

"As you know my appointment today was a doctor's appointment.." Jack looked at him and his heart filled with dread.."Ianto Andres Jones, you better tell me what is going on. Are you sick?" Ianto touched his boyfriend's lips lightly.

"Sire ,there is no need to use my middle name. When I went for my appointment. I was there for my physical. Doctor Tennet asked me if I was sexually active. " Ianto blushed as Jack smiled wickedly as he kissed Ianto's bare shoulder and his hand wondered down to Ianto's cock. "What ya tell him?"

Blushing even deeper,Ianto answered " That I am fucking the Future king of Boshane.. " Hearing this Jack hooted with laughter. "Yeah right... As if..." Ianto smiled " I just told him that yes I was sexually active . Doctor Tennet then gave me the reproductive test."

The young prince looked at his beloved boyfriend. He knew the test which was in the form of a blood test. In fact he had had it himself the previous month ,at his parent's insistence. To make sure Jack would be able to have a heir when he got married. It was found that he could father a child but not carry one to term.

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead a s he spoke " I take it you know the result . "

Ianto nodded " Yep and apparently I'm one of those men that can both father and also carry a baby to term," Jack kissed him and nuzzled Ianto's bare neck. The young prince spoke softly "I guess we have to start using protection so that ..." Ianto stopped him mid sentence .

" No Jack... I don't want protection when I am with you ,my Torchwood prince, you have been my only lover and I know for a fact you haven't had another and we have both had an aids test and passed. I also don't want the result of this test to stop us having bare skinned sex. Even if I do become pregnant with our child, I know I would never regret it. Even if i had to raise it on my own. If you decided to leave me, I would never regret having your chid. Does that make sense?" Ianto then paused as he waited for Jack's response.

Jack nodded as he spoke "Yeh it actually does. I feel the same way. And Yani if you did become pregnant I would never leave you to raise it on your own. I love you. and have loved you since first grade ..." They kissed warmly, Ianto soon fell asleep feeling safe and very loved in his prince's arms.

Jack looked at his boyfriend and smiled to himself. How he loved his Yani. The young Welshman who, when they were young ,had been his best friend. Then in their teen years and on in to their young adult hood, had become the young prince's boyfriend and eventual lover.

Also if Jack played his cards right, Jack knew his boyfriend, would be his future husband and also give birth to their future children. He then reached for his mobile phone which was on his nightstand. Jack quickly sent a text.

TOSH...MEET ME AT THE LIBRARY TOMORROW AT 10 am IS IMPORTANT.. PLEASE DON'T TELL YANI. JACK.

Jack then put the phone back on the night stand.

Jack then gathered a still sleeping Ianto in his arms and held him close. Ianto in his slumber , snuggled in his prince's embrace. Jack gently kissed his forehead. He then made himself comfortable beside his boyfriend and soon joined him in slumber.

PCJANTO this is for you this is about the royal couple just after the original . And just before a royal wedding . Hope you like this..HAPPY EASTER...


	2. Chapter 2

"God damn it to hell, son of a bitch. I'll never get this. " Prince Jackson Harkness slammed the book he had under his hand shut. He then sat back in his chair moodily. He was sitting at a table at the Boshane library with his boyfriend Ianto Jones's cousin Toshiko Sato. The young prince had ask her to meet him here to get her to help him learn Welsh for a surprise he was preparing for his welsh boyfriend .

Tosh put her hand on Jack's arm soothingly. "Yes, You will Jack. I promise . We've only just got started. We'll start off slowly... "

Jack glared at her and spoke through clutched teeth." I don't want to go slow. I want to learn it fast ... I want to ..." Tosh stood up from her seat and returned his glare with one of her own. " Jack Andrew Harkness,knock it off. I know you are gay but quit acting like a drama queen. Cause if you don't ... I am out of here."

Jack looked up at her stunned yet remorseful. " Tosh I'm sorry ...I didn't mean to yell and go off on you...I just want this surprise for the man I love to be perfect." He sighed heavily as he looked up at her..."Am I forgiven? " he also pouted the famous prince Jackson Harkness pout. He then looked at her as he frowned teasingly "Hey wait a sec...no using middle names there missy. Only Ianto and my parents can do that."

Tosh grinned at him as she sat back down."Yeah ...well no pouting your highness." The two laughed. Jack then smiled " Again Tosh I am sorry . I just want it to be good" Tosh then took hold of her friend's hand " Jack it's ok. Really. You will learn this. This will be the best surprise in the history of Boshane."

Tosh then smiled at her friend "Now your highness when were you planning to spring this surprise on my darling cousin."

Jack looked around the library then back at Tosh and spoke in a stage whisper. "I was thinking of six months from now. I want to ask him before my coronation." Tosh smiled at this "Jack you know I'll help you in any way I can. Now let's get started."

Ianto Jones sat in a booth in a local Boshane eatery called the Tardis. Ianto was sitting with his friend Thomas Reginald Brockless,Tommy for short.

He was Ianto's cousin Tosh's boyfriend. Tommy also worked for Ianto's boyfriend's ( Prince Jackson Harkness's) family. As Jack's personal driver. Jack's parents were the king and queen of the Boshane province and Jack the future king.

Ianto glanced at his watch, he and Tommy were meeting Tosh and the young prince at the Tardis for lunch. Tommy smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "So did Jack tell you where he and your cousin were going? " Ianto shook his head " No but knowing those two as long I have , I'll bet ..." Tommy chuckled at this " if I didn't know that Jack was gay, I'd be a little worried about them meeting in secret."

Ianto laughed at this. " and if I didn't know that and the fact that Tosh is madly in love with a certain royal driver. " Tommy laughed at this. They sat in a friendly silence . Tommy looked at him as Ianto spoke " So Brockless gonna tell me what's up or do I have to guess."

Tommy smiled at him." Fine...ok here goes... How would you go about proposing to Jack. " Ianto grinned at this." That's easy , when he comes home i would greet him as I lay naked in bed, with a bowl of grapes ,a bottle of his fave champagne chilling and a ring box resting on my bare body."

Ok what do we think? And I just want to tell you all that I am working on all my arcs for this uni...at least trying to...

I have a idea for a new arc that has to do with Jack's future as king... Just have to think on it... Now if you were tommy how would you propose to Tosh...

Any ideas...?


End file.
